


Caught you crying at 1 am in my lap

by Flamemoon18, That_1_Name



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character: Nicole, Papa Geoff Ramsey, Post Mpreg, father-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamemoon18/pseuds/Flamemoon18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's those moments in the middle of night that one looks back fondly and wonders where the time has gone.  Geoff remembers the first night it really hit him, and he remembers the last night where he could still call her his little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught you crying at 1 am in my lap

**Author's Note:**

> No talk, only words now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas and character.

Such a calming night in the house; outside the wind blew fiercely as leaves waltzed with an invisible stranger. Inside the house, five bodies laid prone atop one another in a pile of exhaustion and caffeine deficiency. Just down the hall in the nursery, made for a new wonder to soon show the world, was Gavin rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet hushing a tussling newborn.

Nicole cooed on the verge of tears as the branch outside her window continued to scratch the pane, eliciting a fright from the five-month old.

“Hush now, love, it’ll be over soon, shh,” he tried his best but the little one would not listen to her mother.

The door opened to the nursery as a grumpy, sleep-deprived Geoff stumbled in. His eyes were closed, given the way he scratched haphazardly at his bare chest, the missing house slipper on his foot a giveaway he had just woken but does not plan on staying awake for too long.

“What are you doing,” he yawned as he pried open his eyes to take in the image of Gavin with their daughter.

He looked pleadingly at Geoff, his eyes shining from the light outside. “I heard her on the baby monitor, so I came to see what was wrong. I’m trying to get her back to sleep but she won’t listen to me.”

Geoff sighed, scratching the back of his head as he came up with a snide remark, “Well if I woke up with a nose like that staring me in the face I wouldn’t want to go back to sleep either.”

“Geoffrey, this is serious!” Nicole cried out at the loud noise, “No, no, shush, shh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout.” Gavin gestured the newborn towards the sleepy man next to him, “Geoff hold her for a bit so I can get a bottle for her.”

The threat of holding a child, in the middle of the night, seemed to be the jumpstart Geoff needed as his body twitched into action, “What? No, you hold her I’ll get it.”

“And have a repeat of last time when you burned the bottle.”

“Hey if those bottles couldn’t withstand those temperatures then maybe they aren’t child-safety anyway.”

“Please, Geoff, for her?”

Those eyes of his, the kicked-puppy look he was good at giving always seemed to make Geoff do the stupidest things, like for example fall in love with a foreign idiot.

He let out an over-exaggerated sigh that took the span of 3 minutes, and held out his arms staring Gavin straight in the face. “Fine.”

Gavin nestled her gently in Geoff’s arm, “I promise I’ll be right back. Just cradle her head, and don’t drop her.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll just drop my only daughter because why not, right?” He eyed Gavin’s figure as he left, cussing under his breath at the brit. “Well I guess it’s just you and me now,” he stared down at Nicole as she continued to sniffle. His natural slothful nature was getting the better of his legs, so he sat in the rocking chair.

“I don’t care what your dads and mom say, this chair wasn’t worth the price,” he rants to Nicole. “Honestly, we could’ve moved one of the lounge chairs downstairs in here, could’ve saved us money for you to, I don’t know, go to college, get a job, buy a car. When you turn 16 and want a car you can just blame your dads and mom that we can’t afford one.”

He rocked for a little bit, “Granted it is comfy, but still.”

He lowered his arms a bit, letting her rest against his lap. His thumb brushed what few hairs she had, as he smiled, “I have to say, Michael and Gavin did pretty well when they made you. We were all just holding our breath to see if your nose would come out normal.” A light chuckle burst from his tired lungs. Nicole was just staring at him with those eyes, _Gavin’s eyes_ , he thought.

Geoff took her little hand with his finger, beaming with a love he hadn’t felt since he first met the Loves of his life, “Can you keep a promise” he whispers to her, “Please don’t grow up. Please don’t leave us. Stay here with us, we have fun, we play games. What kid doesn’t want parents who do that for a living?”

“She has to eventually, Geoff.”

A shriek leaped from his throat causing Nicole to cry out again; Geoff gasped, “No, dammit, I had you calm. Fuck!”

“Language,” the finger Gavin pointed at Geoff, a poor imitation of Jack’s own scolding gesture.

“Frick,” Geoff corrects as he hands Nicole over.

Gavin settles into the chair, feeding Nicole with the bottle.

They let her feast in silence, the wind outside dying down as it too goes to sleep.

Through the silence, Geoff’s thoughts tapered to the future of his family: the what will happen versus the what can happen, how much it will cost for a car and how much he’ll need to save up now to get her one? Simple thoughts any dad has to think of.

Geoff’s train of thought came to a full stop.

_Dad_. _I’m a dad now._

The past few months have been a rush of so many new things, so much that he never really let the concept sink in.

“Don’t worry about it.” Gavin’s voice was confident, full of pride as he spoke, “She’ll grow up to be an amazing girl,” he turns his face to Geoff, wearing that stupid grin of his, “because she has us.”

A smile stretches across his tired muscles, “Well duh. I can’t imagine anyone else doing a better job than us.”

He yawns, stretching his arms allowing his back to pop. “I’m going back to bed, don’t stay up to late,” he kisses Gavin on the top of his head.

“Ok. Say night-night to Daddy, Nicole,” he gently lifts up her arm, and says in the most annoyingly high-pitched voice possible, “Night-night, Daddy.”

It takes all of Geoff’s strength to not say a snide remark, the only reason he doesn’t is because his brain is half asleep at the moment. “Goodnight, Nicole. May the lord protect you with your mother.” He had to get in one last remark for pride’s sake.

As Geoff makes his way back to bed he could still hear Gavin’s stupid voice in his head, but he knows he can’t wait for the day when she’ll say it with her real voice.

**Author's Note:**

> There is one thing I love about writing and that is making children, it is a welcome challenge and I have the proper cooking pot for it! I hope you enjoyed this cause there will be a second chapter to accompany this. Have an awesome day that's just as awesome as you!


End file.
